


Doug Passion Du Train

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, j'imagine trop la tronche de John, priceless, rapide make out, train, vite fait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Klaus et Doug voyagent en train, et passent sous un tunnel. La suite? Bah lis! ;)





	Doug Passion Du Train

**Author's Note:**

> Et me revoilà avec mes conneries!
> 
> Cette fois, c'est basé sur un post trouvé sur tumblr, haha!
> 
> Je t'en dis pas plus paske sinon, je vais tout spoil!

Le train allait entrer dans un long tunnel, on connaissait ce trajet par cœur avec Klaus. C'est là qu'il me regarda avec un petit sourire. La cabine s'assombrit, et je me sens happé dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains passent sous ma chemise et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Ma langue joue avec la sienne et un gémissement discret m'échappe ce qui le fait sourire contre mes lèvres. Sa bouche s'attaque à mon cou et son genou caresse mon entre-jambes. L'envie monte très vite. Mes mains se perdent sur son corps, sous son débardeur. J'ai chaud. J'ai le creux des reins en feu. Je devrais pas m'emballer comme ça. Je finis par me frotter contre sa cuisse pour accentuer la friction. Frisson. Le fait de risquer d'être découvert à tout moment ajoute un peu de piment et m'excite un peu. Je m'accroche à Klaus, ça devient vraiment bon, mais la fin du tunnel approche alors on se sépare, frustrés de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. L'un en face de l'autre, un peu essoufflés, le regard voilé. Je le vois regarder sur le côté alors je suis son regard et je vois John, debout, choqué.  
« Ne me dis pas que…. »  
« J'ai tout vu, si. »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà!!
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de jeter un oeil! ouo)
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un tit quelque chose ouo)
> 
> Si tu veux m'en parler plus directement, mon ask box est ouverte 24/7 à cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask !


End file.
